1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage forming systems, such as coffee brewers that use a disposable beverage cartridge to form a coffee beverage.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems that use a disposable beverage cartridge for forming a beverage are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,488 discloses a beverage making device that uses a cartridge for making a coffee drink or other beverage. The device includes a cartridge receptacle that is movable between a forwardly inclined position, in which a user can place a cartridge in, or remove a cartridge from, the receptacle, and a vertical position in which the receptacle may cooperate with a lid to form a beverage using the cartridge.